Blind Hearts
by Naurgurl
Summary: Set in alternative timeline at the end/after CoA. AlecxClary. My first attempt at a non-HP fan fiction. I suck at summaries. All canon characters/events/things belong to Cassandra Clare
1. Prologue

_This is the very short prologue to my new story. It is a AlecxClary. You have been warned. Please review, give me advice, PM if you want to! I'm new to writing fanfiction so yeah... All the characters and canon events/things belong to Cassandra_ Clare.

I finished the rune, "Open". The ship groaned and started coming apart bolt by bolt. I had to get out of here. I took two steps and crumpled to the floor. _I have to get up. Get up Clary, get up!_ I struggled to push myself off the cold steel floor. I heard rapid footsteps approaching and I look up as they stopped at the doorway. There was Alec, bloodied and matted hair in his face who smiled in relief...and Jace, who looked like a downright livid angel.

"I told you she'd be at the heart of this, help me get her out of here," Alec came towards me and helped pick me up. Jace turned on his heel and started back towards the top of the rapidly falling apart ship. Alec got me to my feet and I blacked out. The last thing I heard as I drifted into darkness was "Hold on Clary. I'll get you out of here."


	2. Chapter 1- The Infirmary

_Clary...Clary… Clary wake up. Please wake up…_ I tried to fight off the blackness around me. I can't break the surface of the darkness but I can hear voices more clearly now.

"Alec, give it a rest. She's not going to wake up. She's probably put herself into a coma or something," a harsh, cold voice said. I know the voice, just can't place it.

" Her breathing picked up. After I got her off the ship her breathing was really slow, but it's a more normal pace now Jace. She'll wake up," A softer, firmer voice replied. _Alec…? Alec got me off the ship… he was the one saying my name? And Jace…_ I thought, trying to make sense of it all,_ Jace doesn't think I'll wake up…? I thought…_ I couldn't fight the darkness any longer, and let it consume me again.

"Clary… Clary wake up. Come on wake up," Alec shook me gently. I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. "Oh you're awake. You're finally awake," Alec smiled, "I'll go get Isabelle and Maryse." Alec stood up and strode out of the infirmary. I sat up a little, wincing at the pain, and looked around. The ward was empty, but several beds looked like they had been recently used. I wondered why and remembered Valentine and the ship. I struggled to remember anything after Alec and Jace finding me. _ Jace… Alec didn't mention Jace's name… Maybe he just forgot? No, that doesn't make sense… I mean, he has always loved Jace, even if he is with Magnus…_ I was broken from my revere by a sarcastic voice I knew all too well.

" Ah look, you're finally awake. How's our own sleeping beauty?" Jace laughed at himself and looked at me seriously, "Are you alright Clary? You scared us when I carried you out of the ship." I looked at him incredulously and remembered the ship again._ Alec had carried me out of the ship… right?_

"Jace… Alec brought me out of the ship…and when I was asleep… I thought I heard you tell Alec to stop asking me to wake up…" I looked up at him to find his face an emotionless mask besides the slightly amused smile on his face.

" Wow, that rune screwed up your memory as well as knocking you out. You really should stop playing with runes," Jace said and strode out of the infirmary. I thought about what Jace said. I sighed and grabbed my sketchbook. I flipped to my last drawing and turned to the next page. I thought it would be blank but it wasn't; someone had sketched me sleeping. I flipped to the next page and it was the same thing. after five pages I finally found a blank page. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and set my pencil to the page. I was about to start when Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse came through the door.

_So Chapter one. The chapters are going to be short, and I'm going to update as often as possible, but with my exams coming up this might be left sitting for a month or so every now and again. Review, advice, and PMs are welcome. Characters and canon events/thing belong to Cassandra Clare_


	3. Chapter 2- Confusion

"Ah, Clarissa, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Maryse said, looking at me intently. I thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"I'm okay. Nothing hurts anymore. I'm just… confused." I looked at all three of them as they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Clary, what's the last thing you remember?" Isabelle asked. She seemed truly invested in what i could and couldn't remember.

"Well… the ship. The last thing I remember is Alec telling me he'd get me out. and then… I heard voices… it was Jace and Alec talking… and then I woke up," I shrugged again and sat up a little straighter.

" So then, why are you confused? That's all that's happened. You've been out for about three days now, but there have been no major crises," Isabelle reverted to her usual self and examined her nails. _ God you sound just like Jace_, I thought as I looked to Maryse.

"Who carried me out of the ship? It was you Alec, right?" Alec nodded and Maryse groaned.

"Jace has been in here, hasn't he?" Maryse sighed when I nodded. "Isabelle, go get Jace. Tell him to see me in the library." Isabelle strutted out the door and down the hall. I looked between Alec and Maryse.

"It's okay Clary, you're not going crazy. Jace has been… off since the battle on the ship. We aren't really sure why. He snaps at everyone, makes snarky comments, and all he ever does consistently is eat, sleep, and train," Alec shook his head. I snorted.

"So Jace is being Jace," I said sarcastically. Alec nodded and we both laughed. Maryse didn't seem pleased but I saw the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Are you okay to walk around Clarissa? If so, I suggest you get cleaned up. You can have today off." Maryse said and I looked up at her in confusion. "Oh I forgot to tell you. The Counsel and the Silent Brothers agree that with your powers, you must stay with the Institute, and that you must be trained to at least protect yourself." I smiled widely and thanked Maryse. I turned to Alec.

"I'll be in my room when you're ready Clary. I'm supposed to stay with you, since you're untrained and all," Alec smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him and walked quickly to my room. I felt unnaturally stiff and stretched as I let the shower warm up. I got in the shower and sighed as the hot water hit my shoulders and back. I closed my eyes and stood in the water for a while, only washing up and getting out when the water got lukewarm. I dried off and grabbed my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a plain forest green tee, slipped on my shoes, and headed over to Alec's room.

I knocked on Alec's door and waited for him to open it. A minute or two passed and nothing happened. I pressed my ear to the door but didn't hear anything. I knocked again and waited. I was about to give up when I felt someone grab me from behind and tickle me. I shrieked and tried to lash out. I was quickly dropped. I looked up to see a grinning Alec trying hard not to laugh.

"What the hell Alec?! You scared me half to death!" I thwaped him lightly on the shoulder after he helped me up.

"Sorry Clary. I couldn't resist. After Isabelle told me you were ticklish, I had to see for myself," Alec kept grinning as we walked out of the Institute. "So, where to today?"

"I just want to go check up on the apartment and say hi to Luke. Maybe go down to the coffee shop," I shrugged as we walked, " I don't have any specific thing I want to do."

"Okay, well, I'm with you the whole day so you'd better find us something interesting to do," Alec nudged me in the shoulder and I returned the favor, laughing.

_Well, there's chapter two. I'll try to get chapter three up soon. Everything Canon belongs to Ms. Clare_


	4. Chapter 3- Questions

Alec opened the door the the coffee shop for me and we took one of the small tables in the back corner. I grabbed us two cappuccinos and we listened to the poetry for a while. After about the third awful poem I glanced over at Alec to find him looking at me. He quickly focused his attention back on the amuteur poet.

"Hey, Alec…" He turned to me, " What's up with Jace. He's such an…"I trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Asshole?" Alec supplied. I laughed a little but nodded.

"Yeah. What happened? What did I miss?" Alec seemed to be uncomfortable with this

topic. He fidgeted and took a deep breath.

"Jace… after the the incident with Valentine, seeing his sister so helpless and unable to even walk… well, we all _knew_ you couldn't handle being a shadow hunter, you just weren't trained from birth like us. But in that moment, I think he realized how wrong he was. And there's something off about him… every time he recounts something- a memory, or even a conversation we had twenty seconds ago- none of the words he says ever came out of either of our mouths. And memories… he sees them differently. I asked my mom about it, and she contacted the Clave and the Silent Brothers. They think that unless he becomes violent, he just can emotionally or mentally keep up with being a shadow hunter anymore. The problem is, tell him that, take his runes, and you've signed his death sentence," Alec sighed heavily and shook his head, " Anyways, what did he say to you in the infirmary?" I blinked and tried to collect my thoughts.

"Well… he called me sleeping beauty… claimed to have carried me out of the ship… and then when I told him that you carried me, he said my memory was messed up and to stop playing with runes," I looked over at Alec who rolled his eyes.

"Yep, that sounds like the Jace we've been dealing with. He's so frustrating…" Alec shook his head again.

" Do shadow hunters have the equivalent to psychiatrists? Maybe one of them could figure it out…" Alec laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Our psychiatrists are fellow shadow hunters. Beyond that is the Silent Brothers. That's about it. You'd think with how many shadow hunters could potentially go crazy, we'd have a better system but we don't," Alec mused and looked over at me.

"Okay then. I have a question," I looked at Alec who nodded to go ahead, " In my sketchbook… there are drawings… of me sleeping. Who drew them?" Alec stiffened a little and blushed. " Alec… you drew them?" He nodded a little and smiled.

"So you already saw those...I hope you don't mind. Everyone else gave up on you waking up, so I needed something to pass the time." I shrugged off his apology and took out cups to the counter. We left some money on the table and started to head back to the Institute. Neither of us saw Jace had been following us the entire day, and now slipped into an alleyway to take a shortcut to the Institute.

_Sorry Chapter 3 is so short, it's an explaination/filler chapter. I'll try to make chapter four longer. Any advice, critiques, comments are welcome. Everything canon is Ms. Clare's_


	5. Chapter 4- Siblings

"Hey Clary, before we go back to the institute, I want to show you something," Alec looked at me sideways and I nodded. He dragged me to a store and bought a couple sodas and some chips. I asked what he was doing but he just shook his head, grabbed my hand, and started walking. I tried to hide the blush he caused my taking my hand. _His skin is so soft for a shadow hunter… wait, what am I talking about? This is Alec. This is just being friendly, it has to be. Or is it not…_. Alec startled me out of my thoughts by stopping abruptly and making me slam into him. We both laughed a little and he gestured ahead of him.

"Up this way Clary, it's not far now," Alec started walking again and I realized I was in a part of New York I didn't recognize. I started looking around and I saw the entire street had glamours on it. I concentrated and the glamours started peeling away slowly. I saw stores for fairie attire, restaurants, book stores, all for downworlders. I was in such awe I didn't notice the suspicious glares from the people- well downworlders- we passed. Alec brought me to a small park with a hill that overlooked most of New York. It was absolutely breathtaking. He pulled me down onto the grass and we ate and talked.

"Alec… do you know why Jace is being such a…" I tried to find the right word when Alec helpfully supplied, "Jerk?" I nodded and Alec thought for a minute or two. While he was thinking, I stared at Alec. The light reflected off his hair to make it look a rich black and the trees above us cast shadows on his face that made him look stunning. My fingers itched for my sketchpad and some good pencils. I quickly averted my gaze when I thought Alec caught me staring.

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest. I mean, ever since he found out you guys are related, he's been different. He acted the same around you. You didn't see him in training. He became more vicious. He was quicker, stronger, more agile… and after training he would mutter about it not being true and then I would find him in his room destroying one of the walls or the wardrobe whispering "it can't be true; I love her," Alec glanced at me as he said the last part. I blushed but I was thoroughly disgusted. That one time kissing Jace… felt wrong, out of place. Alec seemed to relax a little and then realized something, "Clary the sun's almost gone down. We should head back to the Institute." I nodded and we swung a taxi back to the place I now thought of as home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxX

"Where have you two been?" Isabelle's voice floated down from the stairway. As I turned to answer her, I saw Alec blushing a little. I ignored it and answered his sister.

"Your mom told Alec to watch over me since I'm not trained and I wanted to go out. We got sidetracked on our way back," Isabelle shrugged and went towards the kitchen. Alec and I went up the stairs to my room. I was going to go inside when Alec caught my shoulder.

"I know you're supposed to start training tomorrow, but do you want to learn some basic defense tonight?" Alec was tentative as he asked, but I beamed and accepted. I changed into some comfortable sweats and a tank and joined Alec back in the hall. He led me up to the training room. As we walked into the room, Alec turned on the lights and told me to stand in the middle of the room. I did as I was told and Alec went to one side of the room. He took of his jacket to reveal a black tank that made him looked toned. I didn't get to think any longer because he launched into a speech.

" Okay, so my first rule of shadow hunting is simple: don't get cornered. See if you can get backed into a corner," Alec approached me steadily with a lethal grace, " then you can get killed. Same goes for being surrounded. But if you have to choose between being surrounded and being cornered, take being surrounded." Alec kept approaching me. It unnerved me a little so I took two steps back." If you're surrounded, their might be a way out in all the chaos," Alec walked slightly faster. I kept moving back, trying to keep some distance between us. He walked faster again, and I took three more steps before being against a wall, " but if you're cornered…" Alec trapped me between him and the wall and brought his face down to my level, "There's no way out." I felt a blush creeping up my neck and cheeks but fought it and held his gaze. He smirked a little and dropped his arms. " Now, don't let me corner you. Move around the space, dodge, duck, run if you have to. You can use anything in here as well to try to warn me off." Alec moved to the other side of the room and waited.

I took a deep breath and nodded at him. He ran at me, and I waited. At the last moment, I rolled to the side and ran to the middle of the room. I turned to see Alec stop himself using the wall. He nodded at me and approached slowly this time. I took a step back for every one of his forward, and moved slightly to the right each time. We continued like this, in a circle for a little while longer. I looked to my right to see a few daggers I could use to warn Alec off. I decided to keep moving back and right. I looked towards Alec again too late, and he had me pinned to the floor. I struggled a little but he held me firmly. I didn't realize until now how strong he was.

" And that Clary, is my second rule of shadow hunting: pay attention to everything at once. Focus your attention too long on one thing, and you're dead." Alec got off me and helped me up.

" You say 'my' rules of shadow hunting. Do all shadow hunters have slightly different rules, or the same ones in different orders?" I looked at him as he thought about it.

" Yeah, pretty much. Isabelle's is never look like you pay attention to everything."

"And Jace's?"

" Can't you guess?"

" Slay first, ask questions later?" I laughed a little and Alec joined in.

" Yeah, pretty much." We kept laughing until someone in the doorway cleared their throat. We turned to see Jace lounging in the doorway.

" Alec why the _hell_ did you let _her_ in the training room? She's not a shadow hunter." I flinched at the venom in his voice as he referred to me. _What is his problem?_ Alec shrugged and subtly stepped slightly in front of me.

" Mom told me to look after her and to help her train when she wasn't over seeing it. I figured I would show her a couple of basic defense movements. Just dodging, observation, you know." Alec seemed on edge and then I focused in on Jace. He had straightened up a little and he seemed to be calculating something.

" Oh really, well it must not be going well, huh? I mean, she is just so slow sometimes, she's practically a mundane. Isn't that right Clary?" Jace turned towards me and something about the way he looked at me made me snap. I moved in front of Alec a few steps and gave Jace a piece of my mind.

" What the _hell_ is your problem Jace?! You're cold, you're mean, and you gave up on me waking up after the ship. You _gave up_ on your _sister_!" I screamed at him. As soon as I said 'sister', I had his attention. He moved forward so fast it seemed he blurred and he had me by the arms. I reacted, kneeing him in the groin hard and using my hands to push him down. It only affected him momentarily, but it gave me time to get away from him and Alec to get in front of me.

" ._Not_. ," Jace said through clenched teeth as he stormed out of the training area. I looked at Alec who looked at me worriedly. We decided it would be best to stop training for the night. Alec walked me to my room, but I was lost in thought, so I didn't even notice Alec's sudden quietness until I turned to my door. One of the daggers from the training room was stuck in my door with a note from Jace.

**I know you're not my sister, I know it. I know you feel it too. We are meant to be.**

**-Jace**

I turned to Alec who looked worried for a second time tonight. I looked back at my door and backed away from my room.

" I-I think I'll just bunk with Isabelle tonight…" I kept backing away from the note.

" Clary, there's only one bed in her room. Plus, she's probably asleep." Alec looked determined but tentative, " Clary I was worried about Jace before, but now… There's no way I can let him come near you. Not until he sorts out whatever his problem is. I don't want him hurting you." Alec looked at me and the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

" Why do you care so much about me Alec?" I realized what I said and looked away quickly. I was thinking of how to apologize when I felt Alec's hand on my cheek. He guided my face up to look at him and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back as the world around us melted away. All that mattered was him and this moment and how it felt so _right_. He broke the kiss which made me pout a little. He laughed and put his forehead to mine.

" Does that answer your question Clary?" I nodded a little and he smiled, " I know mom isn't going to approve of this, but come to my room. I always prefered my armchair anyways. That way I can make sure you're okay and if Jace tries anything I'll be there." I nodded my acceptance and went in my room to change into pj's. Alec led me to his room and told me to take the bed. I was so tired I didn't even argue. In the middle of our moment, neither of us knew Jace had been down the hall watching us, and in his anger grabbed a jacket and left the Institute to get away from what he had just witness. Jace walked, fuming, and totally unaware of his surroundings. Jace's moment of rage and non observance allowed Valentine's minions to knock him out and kidnap him.

_So, there's chapter four! It's quite a lot longer, sorry. I got really caught up in writing this chapter. Thanks for reviews, keep them coming! I'm hoping to get chapter five up soon. All the canon characters, events, places, etc. belong to Ms. Clare. Special thanks to Chapiggy for the help.  
_


	6. Chapter 5- Planning

I jolted awake from a nightmare. I tried to calm my breathing and focused on the dream. The more I thought about it, the fuzzier it got so I just gave up. I sat up and realized I wasn't in my room. I panicked a little until I saw Alec in the corner. I breathed again and laid back down. I hear movement and realized Alec must not be asleep.

"Can't sleep Alec?" I yawned a little and turned onto my side.

" I was drifting off until you started tossing and turning. Nightmare?" I felt the other side of the bed sink down and I got butterflies in my stomach.

" Yeah… I can't remember it though." I shivered a little and turned over to find myself face to face with Alec. I looked into his clear blue eyes and relaxed a little. I bit my lip, took a steadying breath, and asked, "Hey Alec… w-would you stay with me?" I looked up to see his expression and my breath caught.

He was smiling at me ever so slightly and his eyes were a cloudy mixture of love and affection and serenity. He nodded and I snuggled against his chest. He put his arm around me and I let his heartbeat lull me to sleep, thinking for the first time in a long while that I was safe.

xxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxX

I woke up the next day morning feeling immensely refreshed. I looked up and saw Alec blissfully asleep. I smiled and laid back down with him. I was drifting back off to sleep when the door started opening. Alec and I were jolted awake by a screech from the doorway that could only have come from none other than Maryse.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD, WHAT IN THE ANGEL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Alec cringed at his full name and I just wanted to disappear. Alec was too groggy to answer coherently, so I spoke up instead.

" Maryse, I can explain."

" Oh can you Clary?" I flinched at the venom in her voice but held my ground.

" Go look at the door to my room. Then you'll understand the rest." Maryse left to go look at my room and Alec finally started waking up enough to form cohesive sentences. I giggled when I saw how messy his hair was, which made him smile. It made me get butterflies again but I ignored them as Maryse strode back into the room.

"Now that I'm troubled by Jace's actions and upset he ruined that beautiful door, Alec explain what happened." Alec stretched and launched into detailing the events of last night. When Alec went to show his mom how Jace had gripped me, I winced. He rolled up my sleeve to show a perfect Jace handprint forming black and blue bruises on my arm. Alec told the rest of the story and Maryse looked livid. She stormed out of the room muttering obscenities and about strangling Jace.

I flopped onto the bed face down and alec sat beside me, rubbing small circles, trying to get some of the knotts out of my back. I groaned a little at one spot and he gently put more pressure until the knot was gone. After doing this two more times, a shriek from Isabelle caught our attention. Alec peeked his head out the door and saw Isabelle agape in from of Clary's door. Alec called to her and explained the story again. Isabelle, muttering profanity in every language she knew, headed out the door to find Jace. I sat up and massaged Alec's back lightly. After I was finished i went to shower in my room while Alec got ready. We met at the kitchen and were eating when a worried Maryse barged in.

" Have either of you seen Jace?" We both shook our heads as Isabelle rushed into the room. She looked frantic and absolutely terrified.

"Isabelle, Isabelle, what's wrong?" Alec had her by the arms gently and she collapsed into tears as she held out a note. She tried to pull herself together but it wasn't working so I walked over to her and comforted her as best I could. I look at Alec over Isabelle's shoulder and the color drained from his face. He sat down with his head in his hands as Maryse read the note. Maryse too seemed devastated so I motioned for the note. Maryse gave it to me and my heart sank and filled with worry as I read the loopy, strong scrawl I assumed was Valentine's.

_I have Jace. If you want to ever see him alive again, send Clary to the address on the back._

_-V_

My head started filling with images and I ran up to me room. I grabbed my sketchpad and started furiously drawing. It was a rune I have never seen before, but that was normal. I kept sketching a shape that resembled a wilted flower inscribed in a circle that contained many lines appeared on my paper. I put my pencils down and stared at it until words popped into my head. "Safeguard… Invisible…soundless…trackless…" I gasped as I realized what it was. This was the first time I had created a rune that combined the effects of other runes with a new rune. I ran downstairs where the others were still in shock.

" We're going after Jace," I announced. Alec looked up at me with a small spark of hope in his eyes. I dropped the sketchpad on the table and explained how it combined my safeguard rune with the invisibility, soundless, and trackless runes. Maryse and Isabelle now looked hopeful, where Alec looked awestruck. "So we go after Jace. tonight. And if we play it right, we might even be able to take down Valentine while we're at it." The others nodded and we set to work planning out to spring Jace from Valentine's prison.

_Tada, chapter 5. I'm sorry it's quite a bit shorter but I'm supposed to be doing homework right now instead of this. Don't forget to review, flames are welcom, and PM me if you have any advice on writing this story. Thank you! all canon stuff belongs to Ms. Clare._


	7. Chapter 6- Truths and Lies

Chapter 6- Truths and Lies

Jace woke up groggy in a dimly lit room. He tried to sit up only to realize his hands were chained to the bed. He struggled for a time, and the door opened slightly. A tall, lean man walked in and flicked on the lights. It was Valentine. He saw Jace was awake and smiled like a cat smiles when seeing a trapped mouse.

"Well hello there my son," Valentine started, "Or should I say… adoptive son." Jace stopped struggling and stared at the man he had been raised by.

"A-adoptive son?" JAce choked out, suddenly feeling both rage and immense relief.

" Oh yes, adoptive son. That ring you were? It really isn't the Morgenstern crest; it's the Wayland crest," Valentine kept talking, as Jace looked flabberghasted, "You really are Michael Wayland's son. I killed him and took you in as my son." Valentine shrugged noncommittally. Jace was confused.

"So… I'm not your son….? Clary's not my sister…?" Valentine nodded and relief surged through Jace. Then that relief was clouded with confusion once again, "Then why kidnap me? What do you need me for?" Valentine smiled menacingly.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret; You have true angel blood in you, given to your mother by me. I feed her angel blood infused in almost everything she drank and ate. I did the same with my wife when she was pregnant with Clary. That's why you feel such a pull towards her. And now, I need your blood to infuse into someone else, to continue my experiments."

"So I'm the only person you are going to torture? I feel so privileged." A icy calm stole over Jace's body as he plastered on a cocky grin. He shrugged, indifferent, and yawned.

"Well, if I'm going to help you with this, can I at least be unchained so I can go pee?" Valentine barked a harsh laugh and undid his binding. Jace started thinking of an escape plan but didn't know the place he was in, and had no weapons. _This is going to be a long day_. As Valentine took Jace towards the bathroom, Valentine looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't feel privileged; you're the warm up. You have slightly less angel blood than Clary. You're just round one. When Clary shows up, she'll be round 2." They kept walking and Jace now had a knot of cold dread settling in his stomach._ Clary don't come rescue me. Please don't._

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxx

I used a conceal rune I had dreamt up a while ago to hide the seraph blades, daggers, stele, and shadow hunter gear. Looking like a normal girl in dark wash jeans and a graphic tee advertising "The Who", I walked out of her room. Alec was waiting for me and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back tightly and whispered in my ear.

"Everything will be okay Clary. We'll rescue him," Alec assured her. I shook my head and looked at him.

" That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried my runes won't work and you'll get hurt," I looked down and hugged him again. Alec hugged me even tighter and then made me look at him.

"Clary, your runes always work. Don't worry. Besides, I'll be flanking you the entire time, even if someone does notice me, the will be so focused on you, it won't register." I nodded and took a deep breath. I locked eyes with him again and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"For luck. Let's go get Jace." I turned and walked towards the entrance of the Institute. Alec walked next to me and lightly held my hand. I blushed a little but I was glad, it calmed me down. Isabelle looked at us and Alec gave her a challenging glare. She turned on her heel and we were all running towards the dingy neighborhood where the address was.

_Sorry it's such a short chapter! It's just a filler. Next chapter: The battle to free Jace! Hope you guys are enjoying it. Keep the reviews, flames, and messages coming! Thank you guys for sticking with the story; this is my first Mortal Instruments fan fiction. On that note, all canon Mortal Instruments stuff belongs to the author, Ms. Cassandra Clare. Thanks again guys!_


	8. Chapter 7- Slaying

We stopped near the corner of the street. I looked to Isabelle, who nodded and activated her whip, and then to Alec who winked at me and nodded. I nodded back to both of them and took out my stele. I put my invisibility rune on the two of them, and walked toward the corner. I turned the corner and was met by an absoth demon. I took out my seraph blade but it turned and scurried towards a house a quarter of the way down the street. _Trust Valentine to use demons as butlers_ I rolled my eyes and walked towards the house. I got chills and I could smell the sickly sweet smell of rotting corpses that meant one thing: Demons, and a lot of them. I crinkled my face a little and tried not to smell. The absoth that had met us at the corner pushed open a door and went inside. I took out my witchlight and followed, fingering my dagger as I crept inside. A door somewhere on the second floor opened and Valentine appeared on the stairs.

"Clarissa, my child, you came. What a surprise. You're so like your mother I thought you would abandon your love interest," Valentine said with bravado, but I could see through the lies. I shrugged it off and stepped forward.

"Love interest? Alec's back at the institute, father," saying the last word with as much venom and sarcasm as possible, " But if you mean my psychotic brother, then no, I wouldn't abandon him." Valentine's mask broke and he looked beyond shocked. He quickly descended the stairs and looked down on me. I glared back and gripped my dagger tighter.

" Well, we're both wrong then aren't we?" I kept a blank face but I could tell he saw confusion in my eyes. "You said you were here to save your 'psychotic brother'. But Jace is not your brother. He is a Wayland. You are a Morgenstern. I told him he was my son but in reality, I killed his father and took him in." I kept a straight face but I heard my voice shoot up an octave.

"I'm an only child? I have no siblings?" Valentine laughed.

"Not quite my daughter. SEBASTIAN!" Valentine bellowed. A dark haired boy entered from a hallway to my right. He was lean, tall, and had Valentine's jawline. I saw it immediately; this was my brother. My head was reeling but I had to stay focused.

"Now, Sebastian, go take your sister upstairs and get her ready for the experiment," Valentine turned.

"Like Hell. I will not be an experiment!" I grabbed my dagger out of it's sheath and the house exploded into chaos.

XxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX

Valentine was laughing over and over the noise yelled, "You already are an experiment!" and with that, he disappeared into the hallway Sebastian had come from. Many of the doors in the house flew open and demons came running out of them. Drevaks, Behomoths, Crouchers, Ahiab, Iblis and Kuri demons swarmed me. I threw my dagger at one that screamed and twisted into nothingness. I grabbed out my seraph blades, "Michael, Raphael!" The blades sprang to life as I drove them into the first of the demons. I sliced and stabbed as many as I could, but they were faster. One came at me from behind, and I struggled to move it off me. Isabelle's whip came out of no where and she slung the demon across the room. I remembered they couldn't be seen, so I got up and kept fighting. I felt someone brush my shoulder and figured it must be Alec. He asked if I was okay and I nodded. We fought back to back for a while, then he moved off to clear another part of the room. After killing twenty four more demons and using a few Iratzes, I stood in the room covering in demon ichor, panting, and standing face to face with my brother. I looked at him and realized something was not quite right. I took a step back as I realized what it was.

"Y-you're a demon?" Sebastian shook his head and smiled a little. It looked out of place and would have been comical if it weren't happening when my life was in danger.

" Father infused demon blood into everything mother drank or ate when she was pregnant with me. He did the same thing with you, but with Angel blood. Real angel blood, not shadowhunter blood," He took a step towards me and I took one back and to the left. _Rule number one, don't get backed into a corner._ "Which is why father needs you, why he needs me. He needs our blood to try again, make a being half demon and half angel." Sebastian walked forward again and to the right. I walked back and left. We circled like this for a bit. Sebastian tilted his head towards the ceiling and smiled. "Father just told Jace what you said, about you not loving him. Jace isn't too happy. My, you do make some ugly messes, don't you? I've known you all of thirty minutes and I think you're more demonic than I am."

That was a big mistake. I snapped and grabbed my extra dagger from my hair. I threw it with such force and speed, he never saw it plunge into his heart and rip out the other side, embedding itself in the banister behind him. At that moment, Valentine emerged from upstairs with Jace. Jace looked cocky, but when he looked up to see me standing in the foyer, covered in demon blood and looking like hell, I saw his facade crumble.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" Jace couldn't stop ogling me. I shrugged.

" You're a shadowhunter Jace. I wasn't going to let my mentally deranged father kidnap you." I saw Valentine's hand flick and felt a gash on my cheek. It wasn't deep but I got the message. I glared at Valentine who glared right back. Jace sighed- I had never heard that before- and started down the steps. I walked towards him and nodded to Valentine.

"A deal is a deal, Clarissa," Valentine said. I saw Alec's faint outline, a sign the rune was wearing off. I nodded three times and took a step forward. Alec plunged his dagger into Valentine's heart and snapped his neck. Jace jumped a little at Alec and Isabelle slowly appearing, but was more shocked Valentine was dead. Jace told us of his time here and we decided to wait for Isabelle to get back with the Inquisitor.

"You killed him Alec," Jace said for a third time, " and you didn't even blink. He was a shadowhunter, like us." I had had enough. I rounded on him. I was about to launch into a rant when Alec caught my arm. He whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

" Clary don't. This man was his father for years, he thought it really was his father. He just found out he was adopted- which he should have figured out- and now his 'father' is dead. Don't launch into him yet. Give him time." I sighed and nodded, giving him a brief smile. I touched his arm and felt something wet. Blood.

"Alec, you're hurt. Why didn't you use an Iratze?" I motioned for him to sit on the steps and took my stele out of my boot.

"It isn't bad. Besides, I was watching your back so I didn't pay attention to it." He shrugged and I started the rune.

" You know, this reminds of a certain shadowhunter's second rule… what was it? oh yeah, pay attention to everything." I smirked and Alec glared at me. I turned away and looked over Jace. "Well, you don't seem to be hurt, and if he didn't take any blood you should be fine." I stood up then and walked around a bit. I exhaled slowly and rubbed my neck. This was going to be a long night.

_Yay, chapter 7! Sorry it's been so long guys, I had a major case of writer's block and needed some time to work on other stuff. I hope you liked it! Keep up reviewing, flaming, pming, etc! Love you all! Everything canon belongs to the lovely Ms. Clare._


	9. Chapter 8

I rolled my shoulders and leaned my head against the wall. Even though I didn't know him, the image of my dagger going through my brother's chest and embedding in the banister post, the empty look in his eyes haunted me as I tried to relax. We had just gotten back to the Institute, and the Silent brothers had come to collect Valentine's and Sebastian's bodies. I told Alec and Maryse I was going to go shower, but my legs wouldn't move past the door. I shut it behind me and sunk down on the floor._ He would have killed you Clary. Let it go. He was going to kill you, or worse anyways._ I breathed out and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and sighed as I felt the steam start building in the room. I stepped into the water and relaxed as the hot water pounded against my tense shoulders. I heard a door open somewhere but disregarded it. My bathroom door open and I grabbed the knife I always keep in the shower.

"Relax girl, It's Isabelle." A voice floated in.

"Oh, hey Izzy. What's up? Something big?" I could feel the hesitation in the atmosphere.

"Clary… how do you feel about Alec?"

"Uh… Izzy, don't kill me but I think I really like him."

"Like, "I'd give up Simon for Alec" or "I'd totally hang out with Alec"?" Isabelle seemed nervous.

"Oh shit I was supposed to call Simon two days ago…He's gonna murder me." I groaned and leaned against the shower wall.

"Well that answers that. Look Clary, just don't hurt him, okay? His whole life he thinks he's gay and you come along and he breaks up with Magnus-" I gasped.

"He did _what_?"

"Yeah, he broke up with Magnus that day you guys went out. Magnus was furious, let me tell you." Isabelle paused, "Clary I'm totally okay with you and Alec. So is mom. If you want you and Alec to work, I'll do whatever I can to help you guys. Jace is another matter."

"Is that why you came in here? Did Jace say something?" I was nervous. I couldn't let Jace, who was not really my brother, do anything stupid.

"Well.. he got into a fight with Alec when we all got home. He's in the infirmary now."

"Oh… wait what? Alec put him in the _infirmary_?!" Isabelle laughed.

"Oh yeah. It was brutal. It was cute though, because Alec called you his Clary." I felt a blush creeping up and decided to get out of the shower.

"Hey Iz, I'm gonna get out. I'll be out in my room in twenty seconds." I heard Isabelle leave and I got out. I pulled on some sweatpants and a teeshirt and met Izzy sitting on my bed.

"Well, it's late, and I need beauty sleep." I took a deep breath and nodded, biding her good night. She walked to the door and opened it, turning back. "Hey… go bunk with Alec tonight. He's still up. I just don't trust Jace. Mom agrees. Plus, Alec needs you. It's not every day you kill another shadowhunter, and you know how he is." Isabelle walked out of the room. I smiled quietly to myself and got up. I put my hair in a low bun and started down the hall to Alec's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I grumbled and knocked again. I leaned on the wall next to the door and put my head back. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes slowly. Suddenly I was yanked by my hair and came face to face with Jace.

"Jace.. let me go.. you're hurting me.." I gasped out but he seemed to ignore me. He dragged me down the hallway a ways and slammed me against the wall.

"You are not going to even say hello to Alec. You are not his. You. Are. Mine" Jace bent down to kiss me and froze. He turned his head slightly to the right and his face was met with a fist. I heard a crack has his jaw broke and he grunted in pain, eyes streaming. He let go of me and I ran towards the place where the fist had come from. I found myself wrapped in Alec's arms and relaxed slightly.

"Jace Wayland if you ever touch Clary again, I'll break more than your jaw. Got it?" The ice in Alec's voice shocked me a little, but knowing Jace wouldn't touch me again, I didn't complain. Jace growled, picked himself up, and strutted off likely to the infirmary. Alec looked at me.

"You alright Clary?" I nodded and Alec gently led me into his room. I sank down on the bed and he came to sit by me. He wrapped me in his arms and I smiled.

"Alec, I'm tired. Can I go to bed?" Alec nodded and put me under the sheets.

"Should I stay with you or am I armchair bound?"

"Stay with me." Alec smiled and laid next to me. I sighed and nuzzled into his chest. I fell asleep realizing that I didn't just like Alec. I love him.

_So yeah, chapter 8. It's shorter than usual. It's more of a filler chapter. everything canon belongs to Cassandra Clare._


End file.
